


Coexistence

by KitsuneBi22



Series: Jedi and Bats [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: The coexistence between clones and bats





	1. Rex

Rex was sitting in the mess hall when he felt three different weights land on his shoulders and head. On the right side a Flower of the Night, still adolescent, on the left side a Cloud and last, but not least, a Golden Hunter in the head. With a sigh, he picked up the Hunter first and placed it in the table in front a pot with small pieces of meat. Then he give a pet to the Flower who decided that the captain was the perfect place to take a nap. The Nuvem simply perched on his shoulder like he was on his guard. Rex smiled. It was good to know that even the familiars of his jedi cared to see if he was all right.


	2. Cody

Cody always has two female Clouds perched on him. Since the beginning these two bats chose to be with him. When he asked General if there was any problem with they following him into his room he was surprised by the answer.

-All the bats of the order are force-sensitive and choose who they want to be with. My entire colony has always been something abnormal with how big it is. These two have chosen to take care of you, but they are still bonded to me. Honestly, that way it gets easier for me to take care of you and your brothers.

If before that Cody already admired the General, now Obi-Wan had his absolute loyalty. And consequently of all of the 212th and 501st. After all, they all had at least one Cloud with them most of the time and Cody could not keep the meaning of the gesture to himself. In less than a week, everyone at GAR would know what it meant to have a bat on their shoulders.


End file.
